Souten
Souten Douji or Souten, is the current leader of the Canvas Ranger Villain 14th Division. He is an Omnyouji who after being exiled found himself there, he joined the Villain side in order to obtain information about his sister that he originally thought had gone missing. Appearance His silky, slightly messy on the back, dark brown hair is worn short in a simple style. He wears glasses without actually needing them for medical reasons. He is tall and has a slender build. His skin tone is light. He has an oval face. He mostly wears jeans and t-shirts, coordinating with the colors blue and black. Personality Souten is a calm and composed person by nature, but due to unfortunate events during his childhood, he developed an unusual personality that makes him always think out of the box to the extreme level. And because of that, he also developed some inferiority complex issue. He becomes a very reserved person when he grew up, often playing as the 'dumb person' to avoid interacting too much with the others. However, he is kind and truly treasures the people that he knows well. Pre-history Souten (known as Motonari Ise at the time) was born in Kannami Town, located on Izu Island. When he was six years old, there was a major economy problem that forced his parents to leave him on the street. A stranger found him, and in hopes to reunite him with his family guided the young boy to the police station. Yet his parents were nowhere to be found. He was then taken to an orphanage to live, where he met a girl named Hōjō Chika. She wasn't an orphan herself; just a regular visitor along with her father Hōjō Takeda. The two would play together a lot, and he would tell her about an ability he's had ever since he was born; seeing spirits. While all the other orphans deemed Souten a liar and an attention grabber, Chika believed his words. Eight years after he first arrived, Takeda adopted him into his own family, believing the boy had potential as an onmyouji. After Ise got adopted, Takeda changed his name into Hōjō Shinkurō. His father led the Hōjō sub family who held the belief that people who don't have the blood of Hōjō, can still learn the art of onmyoudo. But unfortunately this ideology caused major issue within the clan. The main house of Hōjō believed onmyoudo can only be taught among those that descended from Hōjō. For a whole year, Shinkuro lived in peace with his new family before the news of him learning the art of onmyoudo secretly, spread throughout the clan. The leader of the clan,' Hōjō Masaru', who learned about this warned Takeda to stop Shinkuro for learning onmyoudo or he would be forced to leave. Because of this warning, Takeda got into a heated argument with members of the main family. On this day, a disaster at the Hōjō's residence erupted. The seal on one of the most feared youkai was somehow broken and the monster inside went on a terrible rampage. The clan members immediately engaged the berserk youkai, known as Shutendoji, in combat in order to stop it. Takeda with the aid of other onmyouji, used the Spear of Raiko to behead Shutendoji after a fierce struggle. Unfortunately, the severed head, still alive, swallowed Takeda whole. Knowing the Shutendoji hag been weakened, Masaru acted quickly to place a new seal. However the seal could only be formed with four onmyouji of the highest caliber. Unknown to the four chosen even their abilities would not be enough to control the Youkai. During the process of sealing the writhing head, Shutendoji kept struggling rebuffing any attempt to chain up it's fury. Until it laid eyes upon Shinkuro who had been watching the battle with bated breath and was left distraught at Takeda being devoured. Shutendoji, used this opportunity to wrestle control of Shinkuro's body. The sealing process, disrupted, caused a large distortion of energy in the area. The nearby onmyouji's power and Shuntendoji using up all of his power to transfer his being into Shinkuro's body clashing, shaking the very air and eventually causing a massive explosion. The onmyoujis shocked by the sudden surge of energy, and completely ignorant of Shuntendoji's intentions began to stir into a panic, had the sealing spell failed? did the Youkai escape? they all felt their hearts shiver as these questions silently crept into their vision. However as the dust cleared and the image of Shutendoji's head was nowhere to be seen, they assumed they had done it, they had sealed him. However, one of the onmyouji saw something irregular during the process. He totally saw Shinkuro got sucked into the seal during the explosion. But he was there. Alive. Like nothing happened to him. Don't want to be bothered by this, this onmyouji remains silent. After the incident, the death of Takeda bring chaos and disorder within the sub family. The main family wanted to use this chance to put a new order by placing their people as a leader for sub family, but this idea was heavily opposed by Chika. Then the main family suggested one thing, Chika can be the new leader for the time being. However, Chika must marry into the main family when she reaches the age of marriage and Shinkuro has to leave the clan. Obviously Chika won't agree with this terms. Shinkuro keep persuading her that it was okay for him to leave as long as it can settle the matter within the clan. And finally she gave up and agreed with their terms. However, the leader of the clan have a different agenda about this. Chika was very angry when she learn that Shinkuro was made to left the country too. Even though they won't explain why they did that, Shinkuro never get bothered by it. in fact, he was glad to move to a new place to start a new beginning for him. Thus, he changed his name into Souten Douji. Chika is kinda saddened by this so she decided to live with Souten for some time, teaching him anything he needs to know to survive. At this time, Souten also made a pact with Ittan Momen (later known as Icchan) and he became Souten's first shikigami. They live together for a while, until Chika disappeared all of sudden. Souten was thingking that maybe she went back to Japan, but Icchan told him that she wasn't. This made him starting to worry about his sister situation, he can't contact any person from the clan because his current state. Thus, he went to the city to gather information from some youkai that apparently saw her and he learned that it has something to do with Canvas Ranger. He also learned that his sister made a contact with someone from the villain side, but he didn't know who it was. So he went to the Villain HQ and asked about this. Of course, they don't know about this because their organization is very large and wide and can't be bothered by this unless it has some major impact for them. Even if they do know about his sister, Souten doubt they will tell that information for free. So, he decided to joining the Villain Side and gaining new power as a Ranger. The Canvas is the source of the power and it has different traits for every ranger. Ironically, Souten's canvas symbol was something that he totally knew and had once before being stripped from it. It's a Hōjō Clan family symbol. Abilities Under Construction Category:Male Ranger Category:Team C Category:Ranger Category:Villain